Martia
Martia is a planet in the Solar System and the capital of the New Solar Federation. A ecumenopolis, it is the most populous and densest populated planet in the Solar Federation, boasting a population of just above 2 trillion people. Locations Martia is an ancient and revered planet, covered in thousands of years worth of history and buildings. Many notable locations exist here. Mountain of Mons The Mountain of Mons is a colossal mountain (formerly a volcano) located in the western part of Martia. It is the tallest natural object in the Solar System. It is covered in dense layers of city and structures, though very few are taller than Mons itself. Within Mons, it has been hollowed and tunneled out, with these grand caverns becoming home to the rich elite of Martia. It is home to the capitol of Martia, the Magorus Vrazkei, located at the very top of Mons. Mogorus Vrazkei The Mogorus Vrazkei, meaning "Glorious Citadel" in Old Aeynese is a massive fortress-government complex located on the top of the Mountain of Mons. It is home to the ruling government of the New Solar Federation, home to the headquarters of the Solar Council, and the most powerful people in the entirety of the Federation. It is also the headquarters of the Federation Militaria and the planetary law enforcement, the Martian Lawguard. Due to it's extremely high altitude and low oxygen, it is covered in a large, strong glass dome, with a large oxygen generator installed just below the Mogorus Vrazkei. Surrounding the Mogorus Vrazkei are ten orbital defense guns, massive weapons capable of immense destruction and power able to bring down a single flagship in just several shots. They were constructed in order to give Martia a stronger defense against enemy fleets, which assaulted and devastated Martia many times in the past. History Thousands of years before the Great Scourging, Martia was the first planet to be colonized by humans. It slowly developed into an ecumenopolis along with Eoria. During the Great Scourging, it held fervently against the hordes of machinery and defended itself against their attacks, while Eoria was being orbitally bombarded into a wasteland. The Warring Period After the war and the destruction of the superintelligence, the central government of Martia collapsed. The districts of Martia were divided into warring states and empires hellbent on expanding their power and strength. Billions of men and women lived huddled together under the rule of powerful warlords and petty emperors claiming to be the rulers of mankind. This period would last for the next five hundred years, and during this time dozens of conflicts, wars and invasions occurred. The urban landscape of Martia became a battleground. In the wartorn, battlezone districts the streets and buildings would be covered in weaponry and inhabited by snipers and bombers. Hundreds of feet below, gangs and quasi-urban tribes would fight in the metallic tunnels and slums for dominance over territory, weapons, power, or the simple joy of killing. At the time of the rise of the Solar Nation, the most powerful nations were the Leron Dominate, the Uluru Empire, the Rosiyan Sky Republic, and the Monenide Legion. The Monenide Legion was by far the most powerful of these warring states, with access to powerful weaponry, armies numbering in the billions, and the most fortified place on the planet. In 517 AGS, they launched a massive invasion for control of the planet. Billions died, and infrastructure was severely damaged. In the end, both the Monenide Legion and its enemies were exhausted and weakened. But being still the strongest nation, the Monenide Legion made a pact with its enemies to form the Solar Nation, with the capital at the Magorous Vrazkei, the fortress complex of the Monenide Legion. The Solar Nation After the war, Martia was now under the rule of the Solar Nation. Repairs and reconstruction began across the planet. The formerly independent nations were allowed to be given a representative in the Solar Council, the new ruling body of the Solar Nation, and were allowed to retain the districts they controlled during independence. Later on, during the Solar Wars of Conquest, Martia experienced an economic boom and enjoyed many years of prosperity as trade from distant worlds began to flow into the planet. Victorious warriors would return to Martia as heroes, and would be given honors, titles, gifts and sometimes even several miles of land. They would be known as the Victoriant, and their descendants would rise to the top of Martian society. Calm Era The next near hundred years would be a calm time, hence the name. Peace was dominant, and crime and conflict was kept to a minimum. The descendants of the Victoriant would grow to become the most powerful families and clans of Martia, most oligarchs in the Solar Council becoming some type of descendant of the Victoriant. They would own corporations, districts, sometimes even other planets. The lower classes were at peace as well, with the curb stomping of crime and conflict on Martia. However, political freedoms were limited still, and most people of non-Victoriant descent would have a hard time finding themselves in the Solar Council. The Pelagian Age In the first decade of the 8th century AGS, a man known as Hrodnos Pelagia began to appear in the politics of the Solar Nation. His charisma and intelligence made him very popular with both the people and his peers. He worked his way into the Solar Council and became one of the thirty oligarchs of the Solar Nation. His kind and charitable stance with the common people of Martia made him a well known and beloved figure. Later on, he began to advocate for the Solar Nation to expand north, into more star systems to be ruled by the Solar Nation. Eventually, his ties were large enough and his power strong enough for him to declare, with the support of the council and the people, to be the leader of the Solar Nation and the head of the Solar Council. With that, he declared a great expansion north. However, his mind was not entirely focused on the Second Solar Conquest. He made various reforms and enacted laws to give more equality to the people of Martia as well as the improvement of infrastructure, the urban environment, and the quality of life in the lower levels of Martia. During the First Menrovan War, many men and women were sent to the fronts and fought valiantly. When they returned, they were revered and honored in the same way that the Victoriant were, so they were known as the Second Victoriants. Then, in 735 AGS, Hrodnos declared himself the Emperor of Sol and the new Solar Empire. Mass celebrations occur across Martia, but the older population and the powerful elite look on with disdain.